Can I Call You Mine?
by ConsyCoffee
Summary: Charactert developement - Consy and Chase in the holodeck set out for a romantic night but ...


Can I Call You Mine?

Consy Coffee

The sun had set on the horizon but the sky was still full of itself, with beautiful bright yellows, oranges and reds. The reflection of colours on the ocean intertwined with moonlight made the transition from day to night very smooth and romantic. A blanket in the sand, with a makeshift table was set for two, atop it three candles burning. A slight breeze made them dance slightly but it was not enough to extinguish them. The sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard as the tide rolled out. It was hard to tell who was guiding who as the women approached. Chase and Consy had their arms around each other's waists, smiling. They seemed relaxed and radiated of happiness.

Then as if to take in the beauty of it all, Consy stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She inhaled some of the salt from the air and as the wind turned she could smell Chase's perfume. She felt the sand in between her toes, the water dripping from her body, the heat that radiated from the connecting bodies. But most of all she felt the worried hand that squeezed and partially pinched her waist. She could feel the pulsating heartbeats. She squeezed reassuringly back as she opened her eyes and took the entire site in before she brought her attention back to Chase. She turned and looked carefully at Chase as if for the first time. Her eyes sparkling and flashing with love. Chase said nothing knowingly waiting. She knew Consy was filling every part of her soul, taking in the sweet moments.

"Thank You." Consy finally said as she wrapped her arm around Chasity's waist again and they resumed their walk towards the blanket.

"I thank you." Chasity said. "There's something very spiritual in what you do. I feel fortunate that you allow me to see this part of you. I have not seen it often Consy." Chasity said softly.

Consy nodded, "I have often been afraid to show it..." Consy said slowly.

Chasity stopped and stared into Consy's eyes. "With me you should never be afraid." She paused. "This is going to sound harsh but..." She paused again for effect. "You need to stop worry about what everyone else thinks and worry about yourself. You don't need to prove anything... Especially not to me."

Consy looked away. Tears stung her eyes a little - Chasity's words stung because they spoke true. She was always concerned about what people were saying and thinking, about looking strong and determined, about doing her job well. About performing, and getting where she needed. She had worked hard to achieve her goals, all of her life. She had fought every single part of the way, and this mostly alone. She struggled with herself, silently.

"See ...that's exactly what I mean." Chasity said, "Talk to me Consy... here I am..."

Consy didn't know what to say, she was at a loss for words. She simply closed her eyes and re-centered, she tried to regain her focus. She was unable too however with Chasity staring at her, looking at her with concern. _Oh! What she would give for her giant oak tree now, she thought._

"I'm sorry Consy." Chase said, as she realised how much impact her words had on Consy.

Consy shook her head. "Don't apologize for saying the truth." Consy said. "It's just that sometimes the truth hurts."

Consy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand without thinking, smearing black mascara underneath and around the outer corner of her eyes.

Chasity did not laugh but she gently cupped Consy's face with both of his hands. She then gently wiped away the reminder of the tears and the dark makeup with his thumbs." After, she kissed Consy's nose. "I love you always - weak and strong and here I am."

"Oh?" Consy said with a smile to lighten the mood. "Can I call you mine?"

I Just Call You Mine Lyrics by **Martina McBride**

I pinch myself  
Sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems

I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home

And here I am  
I want to be your everything  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring

And everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeahhhh  
I just call you mine

I fall apart  
And just a word from you  
Somehow seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Ohh  
You reach into the weakest moments and remind me that I'm strong  
You gotta know  
I'd be a fool not to see or even worse to forget  
That you're more than I deserve

Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine

Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it

Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasing  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine


End file.
